1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interlocking bed frame and, more particularly, to a bed frame assembly having interlocking ladder rungs and safety rails for added stability and safety.
2. Background Description
Conventional beds are typically manufactured from stainless steel or other metal constructions. It is also common for beds to be manufactured from wood or other laminate products.
In order to assemble beds made from stainless steel, the posts of the frame are either welded or fastened to one another using fastening bolts. In the case of wood frame beds, wood screws, wood glue and other conventional wood fasteners are used to fasten the posts and rails of the frame to one another. In either instance, many problems may arise due to poor construction ranging from the failure of the welds or fasteners over an extended period of use to a host of other safety issues. These safety issues are of the utmost importance, especially for children's beds and in particular for bunk beds and high rise (loft) beds.
With regard to the safety of the user, the Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) has extensively studied accidents associated with bunk beds. These accidents range from failure of the framing system of the bunk bed to falls from the top of the bunk bed to the improper use and design of ladders and the like.
In order to address many of these problems, the CPSC has promulgated minimum voluntary requirements for the design and performance of bunk beds. These safety requirements are intended to minimize accidents by the user and especially children during the use of the bunk beds. These requirements address issues such as, for example,
1. Minimum height of lift between the bedposts of the top bunk and the bottom bunk to ensure the prevention of disengagement of the bedposts. PA1 2. Mattress and frame size and fit, as well as the method of assembly of the frame support system. PA1 3. The construction and assembly of side rails, guard rails as well as cross members positioned under the mattress. PA1 4. The design, construction and use of ladders in conjunction with bunk beds.
Despite the CPSC voluntary requirements, many bunk beds (and high rise beds) still do not meet these requirements. By way of example, it is not uncommon for the frame welding or fastening bolts to fail without any notice to the user. In these instances, the bunk bed may collapse without warning to the user thus causing serious injury to the user. This is of special concern when the user is sleeping at the time of the weld or fastening bolt failure.
It is also known that many ladder designs slip away from the bunk bed when the user is climbing the ladder. These same ladders may also not be of the most sturdiest construction, and over extended use may become weakened and unstable. In both instances, the user is at risk from falling from the ladder and potentially injuring themselves.
Also, once on the top of the bunk bed or high rise bed, it is not uncommon for children to fall from the bed. This may be due to either the lack of a safety rails or the inadequate construction of the safety rails. In the latter case, the safety rails may not be designed to withstand the weight of the user. In either case, this can be potentially very dangerous to the user in view of the height of the top bunk or high rise bed.
What is thus needed is a bunk bed or high rise bed (collectively referred to hereinafter as a bunk bed) assembly that provides added stability as well as added safety to the user. The bunk bed should be of durable construction and should not include welds or fastening bolts that may fail over an extended use. The bunk bed should include an integrated ladder that would not slip away from the bunk bed, while providing a sturdy and long lasting construction. The bunk bed should also include safety rails so that a child or other users will not fall from the bed during use thereof. The bunk bed should also be easy to assemble and disassemble while still providing a sturdy construction even after the user has disassembled and reassembled the bunk bed numerous times.